


with you, i bloom

by vivwritesanime (Vivian_Kennedy)



Series: BNHA/MHA Fics [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Demeter!Inko, Demigods, Demisexual Todoroki Shouto, Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hades!Shouto, Heavy Angst, Hermes?, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Midoriya Izuku, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Abuse, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone!Izuku, Poseidon!Dabi, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Worried Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), class 1-a - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/vivwritesanime
Summary: His eyes cannot help but linger on the maiden god, sworn off to chastity for eternities to come.Eyes brighter than the sun, hair softer than the clouds, lips as gentle as petals of flowers growing in Olympus. His body lithe but strong with scars scattered across his skin akin to the stars in the sky, like the swaying twines surviving the harsh upheaval brought onto it by the thunder above.Shouto wishes Izuku could have sworn his loyalty to his unending love for him.akatododeku greek mythology au no one ever asked for------tumblr - vivwritesanime
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: BNHA/MHA Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	with you, i bloom

“Who is he?”, Shouto asks, a failing attempt at being disinterested in the young green-haired boy frolicking around the room with his friends, shining too bright, _so bright,_ for his dull eyes to see. 

“That”, Touya, his brother, or more infamously known as Dabi, points at the young boy wearing a grass green vest.

_God, how he hates when Touya stalls off the inevitable for the sake of delivering it with gravitas and charisma._

_‘He’s nowhere close to being a performer, though’,_ Shouto thought grimly, shaking his head at his elder brother’s antics, _‘Remind me who’s the older one out of us, please.’_

Dabi’s voice drops an octave, sounding serious despite the joyful and celebratory atmosphere surrounding them. 

_Gods and their issues._

“Why, my dear brother, haven’t you heard. It is Inko’s son and a maiden god - _Midoriya Izuku_.”


End file.
